1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an apparatus for sewing fabrics and attaching rings to fabrics wherein the fabrics are, for example, usable in coverings for architectural openings and more particularly to an apparatus that takes a single or multi-ply sheet of material and either forms hems, tunnels, hobbles, and/or attaches rings to the material so it is suitable for connection to a control system for a covering for an architectural opening.
2. Description of the Relevant Art
While early forms of coverings for architectural openings consisted principally of draped fabrics or fabrics which were gathered along a top edge so as to form drapery, in recent years designer window coverings have taken on many numerous forms. Included in those forms are coverings that utilize fabric that can be raised or lowered and gathered in the process wherein rings or other guide systems are incorporated into the fabric to slidably confine lift cords or the like. Further, in Roman shade type products, horizontal droops in the fabric, otherwise referred to as hobbles, might be formed in the fabric for aesthetics.
While sewing machines have been used to form hobbles or attach rings to fabric, it was all hand operated with an operator literally moving and shifting the fabric as it was passed through an appropriate sewing machine for either stitching the fabric to provide hems or tunnels across the width of the fabric or to attach suitable guide rings.
There has, accordingly, been a need in the industry for automating the fabrication of fabric for use in coverings for architectural openings or in the use of fabrics that might have other uses wherein stitching, hobbles, the attachment of rings, or the like, is a requisite.
Other aspects, features, and details of the present invention can be more completely understood by reference to the following detailed description of the preferred embodiment, taken in conjunction with the drawings and from the appended claims.